


The New Shadow Hunter

by SkysBlueWolves



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkysBlueWolves/pseuds/SkysBlueWolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace is running from his past what will happen when his sister that no one knows about shows up out of nowhere?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Shadow Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on here and I will try to post when I can but I am not promising any regular updates
> 
> Sorry:(
> 
> Enjoy the very short first part

*Jace’s POV*  
My adopted siblings and I were sitting in the living room when there was a knock on the door. My older brother Alec went to go see who it was.  
“Jace you might want to come see this” Alec called after he opened the door  
“Why?” I called back very confused as to why he said that  
“The girl at the door asked for you that’s why” Alec yelled once more so I went to the door and froze as soon as I saw who it was  
“S…sky?”  
“Jace who is this?”  
“That’s my sister Skyler she helped me get away from our dad years ago, she told me that I had to come here and she would be right behind me but she never came and now she’s here”  
“Okay so help me bring her inside and we can set up a room for her”

 

~Sky’s POV~  
I finally got away now I just have to get to the institution and my brother and worn them about what is being plotted and that there are 2 people we have to find before our dad does. I got to the institution with no problems but I know that I’m about to pass out so I knock and the door was luckily answered just as I passed out and I managed to whisper my brothers name. 

\-------3 hours Later---------

I woke up trying to remember what happened then I looked and saw my brother  
“J…Jace?”  
“Sky your awake I should go tell the others they probably have some questions for you”  
“Okay”


End file.
